Body and Soul
by allyjandro
Summary: The misguided angel of death has some devious plans for a certain young girl. Reupload. PWP.
1. A Lamb to the Slaughter

If there had been any constant factor in her sorrowful life,it was running.

Trying to flee from the leering slave traders that stared at her like a prized piece of meat years ago. Mentally from the forever haunting sight of her lover's mangled corpse on the bloodstained night that they were meant to be wed. From the mob of villagers and soldiers that branded her the 'bringer of woe' and cried for her blood in exchange for their murdered loved ones.

The tears spilled from her eyes as she had cut them down in self-defense, exactly as she'd been encouraged to do.

 _I'm sorry_.

But right now, in this darkening forest, there was no escape to be found. Only the rustling of leaves and twigs, and the faint beating of feathers in the midst.

" Here , kitty kitty!" A high shriek echoed among the trees.

Pyrrha froze, as her sad green eyes widened with adrenaline. The dense thickness of the forest now seemed frail and hollow; a gust away from its roots being torn from the very earth and leaving her open to her predator. The cheery, almost clownish facade of this familiar voice did little to mask the malicious chill underneath.

" Naughty children have to be punished, you know!"

The voice bade mockingly. A pause. With bated breath, Pyrrha's nerves began to tense as she gripped the hilt of her mother's holy sword. She hated fighting more than anything in the world, but began to steel herself in anticipation of a threat. If any blood were to be shed, it would have to be on her blade. With her shield clasped tightly in her left hand, the timid blonde stepped forward on the path. A group of ravens hovered ominously in a circle some feet away, stirring up small clouds of dirt. While most common folk would think of this sight as an omen or sign of witchcraft, she was all too aware of what it entailed.

'' Now Pyrrha, what did I tell you about running away? ''

The ravens dispersed with loud caws as a glint of curved metal slashed through the air and severed branches cleanly off a nearby tree. A pale young woman in extremely torn clothes resembling a lurid jester landed gracefully on the balls of her right foot. A grin as twisted as the braids of her lavender-streaked hair rippled across her face, as she posed through the wide center of her signature weapon Eiserne Drossel, the ring blade. A sword as fittingly bizzare and dangerous as its owner.

"P-Please leave me alone, Tira!"

" Silly girl, I can't do that~! '' The morbid girl sang.'' Not when there's still work to do. Souls to harvest,people to slaughter! It's going to be such fun and you're the one who's going to make it all come together! '' She smiled dreamily as she described the carnage, like a child reminiscing on the joy of a town fair.

"NO!"

Her exclamation echoed through the forest's center. Pyrrha could hardly believe the volume of the word that just ripped out of her. Whether it were bravery or a desperate attempt to defy Tira's dystopic prediction, it was unclear. Shaking profusely, she began to raise her sword.

"I-I cannot take this anymore!...I never wanted to hurt anyone, to kill anyone! This- what I've done- it isn't right!" she cried.

"Oh? Have you forgotten about how they treated you?'' Tira asked with a sadistic smirk."Running you down with torches and pitchforks as if you were a monster!"

" _They_ didn't care about you at all, not like ** _I_** do. Hah! If anything, killing those fools did them the ultimate favor! People like that deserve nothing more than death, we don't need to feel bad for them. Now come."

Pyrrha started "I..." Before she could even finish her sentence, Tira cut in without hesitation.

"Where do you intend to go? Who other than me would take you in?" She continued, pressing and twisting the question as if it were a knife in the other girl's back.

"I...I don't know"

"That's right, you don't. You should understand by now that we can't live amongst humans."

"N-not even...my brother?"

"You have never seen him. Don't you think that if he wanted to live with you, he would have sought you during all these years?"

The sting of tears began to form in Pyrrha's eyes, but she remained defiant. "Please, don't come any closer!" She gripped the sword tightly, eyes fixed on the woman in the distance. The silver of moonlight shined on the tip of the blade pointed at Tira. As she stood, her violet eyes had seemed to dim and were now almost concealed by hair as her head drooped. Her gait had shifted from a gleeful sway to a reserved slump, voice deepened from the flighty squeak to a cold, guttural snarl.

" I have neither time nor patience for your _irritating_ whining...You should have more sense than to disobey me by now, Pyrrha. I demand you to get over here- that is, unless you'd prefer to be beaten and dragged back like a worthless wretch. So which is it going to be?"

Still trembling, the blonde shook her head and continued to grip on her sword.

" I don't want to hurt you!"

"I see. Stubborn little **_cunt_**..." Tira growled bitterly.

In a rushing leap, she lunged at Pyrrha with a heavy swing of her blade.

"...let's see if you can fight as well as you whine!"

Narrowly dodging the strike, Pyrrha closed her eyes and thrust her sword in a curve from above her head toward the ground directly in front of her. "Please, go away!" she exclaimed meekly.

This hesitant move was no threat to Tira. She already had plenty a notch on her belt from a gory childhood spent as an assassin under the Bird of Passage. Twisting her body, she sidestepped the clumsy attack and followed with a swift, sweeping kick along the ground. Pyrrha fell immediately onto the rough, pebbled dirt with a pained yelp.

"Hmph" Tira grunted. Pyrrha rolled up from the earth, her elegant white dress now marred by dust and gravel. A feeble creature like this, with limited experience in combat, made for an easy prey. Tira could have effortlessly sliced across her delicate little throat and killed her in an instant. How satisfying it would have been! But this girl was meant to be the next host for her beloved master, Soul Edge. This fight was not a deathmatch, but a test.

 _I want to see if you're worthy of that sword_.

With avian agility, Tira somersaulted into the air above, gripping her weapon with the apparent intent of delivering a sharp blow during landing. "I'll tear you to pieces!"

Taking risks was something Pyrrha usually tried to avoid, but against an opponent like this there were few options. With an angelic swoop, she leapt into the air and thrust her shield upward. Please hit! she prayed in her mind.

 _CLANG_. The shield had struck into the side of Tira's head, sending her crashing down midair and losing grip of Eiserne Drossel.

Astonished at her meager hit landing on such a ruthless enemy, Pyrrha let out a small gasp. While not enough to immobilize her, the strike had at least caught her off guard and halted her original plan of attack. Staggering upward from the blow, Tira burst into a high pitched giggle. The childish voice returned.

"...Now that's more like it!" Giggling, she sprung into a grand jete; her wrist looping the ring blade rapidly at her side. Wincing, Pyrrha turned with the shield held over her face. She let out a small gasp as she saw a few strands of her golden hair fall onto the dry soil.

"Oh, how careless of me~! Come on!" Tira chided. She started swinging her blade even faster and more indiscriminately, giddy and bright-eyed at the prospect of fresh bloodshed. These quick slashes were parried by the trusty Elk shield, but Pyrrha's weak build could only hold up for so long.

The skittish girl could feel the fear prickling up all over her. Anxiously hoping to stun her opponent again, she quickly grabbed at Tira and delivered a swift knee to her exposed stomach. With a squeaky groan, she doubled over. In spite of her petite build, Tira sprang back up nearly as quickly as she had fallen down. Her face twisted into a venomous scowl as she glowered at the na?ive blonde over her shoulder. "Stupid wench,playing dirty..." she hissed.

"...is that the best you can do?!"

Shifting pressure toward her upper body, she turned and gave Pyrrha a hard shove with her right arm. The solid strike of her armored hand was enough to stun the girl, knocking her off balance and into a pained slouch.

Tira gave a light toss to Eiserne and raised her arms side by side. Catching the weapon with her midsection, she placed her hands behind her head and began rapidly swinging her hips in a circular motion. "You little pest!" she roared as she performed the lethal dance, fixated on damaging the other girl. Tira moved so quickly and recklessly that the center of the blade was soon dotted with small drips of her own blood, tiny scratches now forming on her back and waist. Frantic at the unpredictable movements of her opponent, Pyrrha dashed backward. Searching for a brief opening, she threw a delicate high kick aimed for the head. Again, Tira dodged with expert timing and swung behind.

With critical precision, she grabbed Pyrrha by both ankles and slid forward through Eiserne's center. Pinning the blonde's back toward the floor with her heeled shoe, she stood on her hands and let the girl collapse from the weight. "Know...your place!" she spat cruelly, balancing on her upper body as she lifted her legs back toward the ground.

Whimpering with pain, the girl staggered upward into a crouch. Slowly, she thrust her shield with the intent of stunning Tira again. The shield's weight took it's toll on on her frail arm , leaving Tira with enough time to dodge. With both pale arms, she thrust Eiserne into the air while arching her back. Taking the murderess' bait, Pyrrha jumped forward with a horizontal slash. The lacy frills of her skirt danced through the air as the sword shimmered.

Such a fool! Tira laughed to herself as she clenched her weapon and bent backwards into a handstand. At a dizzying speed, she tripped Pyrrha with a barrage of cyclonic kicks, using her arms to spring herself high into the air once again. "What a pain..." she growled with irritation. She quickly placed Eiserne's inner edge under her foot and dove with a rabid howl. Scrambling upward, the blonde rolled sideways and narrowly escaped the sharp blade as it scratched a deep line into the ground.

 _I don't think I can handle any more of this...I just want the pain to stop_.

In desperation, Pyrrha cried "...I can't..." and thrust her blade forward. The first strikes were blocked, but the last one managed to push Tira into a nearby tree as she had been shifting back. Pyrrha struggled to stand upright as her bruised but rising assailant began to step toward her.

Everything began to go black as she felt her legs give out from under her, her body falling in a crumpled heap onto the gritty soil.

"Wakey wakey, Pyrrha~! '' _Tira's jolly voice crooned.

The blonde woke from the ground with a jolt, startled. Her weapons were scattered nearby but still out of immediate reach. Her assailant was extremely close to her face, with a look of mischief dancing in those violet eyes.

" Pretty...Oh, you're so pretty~! Hahahaha! "

"W-what are you-..."

Pyrrha could not even finish the question, as Tira had roughly pulled her in for a kiss. Her pupils began to dilate and her freckled face was turning red with shock. Here, the madwoman that had coerced her into violence was now toying with her like a concubine.

As Tira's tongue emerged and lustfully began to intertwine with hers, the demure girl felt her body become warm. The cold, armored fingertips running along her thigh only intensified this warmth. A soft moan escaped her lips as Tira pulled away, a tiny trail connecting between both their tongues. Her left breast,barely covered by a scrap of torn green fabric,rubbed hard against Pyrrha's right.

 _Damn it! I want your body, and not just for Soul Edge!_ The twisted girl's gloomy thoughts raced. Removing her right gauntlet, her fingers traveled to Pyrrha's soft white underwear, slowly circling and teasing from outside while she began kissing and sucking passionately at the girl's neck. This stimulation was something Pyrrha had never experienced before with anyone, let alone another woman. She felt a deep throbbing and trembling in her crotch, as her face grew warmer and redder. Her voice began to let out gentle moans as the friction increased, faster and harder. "Aaa...aaah~!"A warm, sticky residue had been shot out of her.

Tira's fingers slowed their rhythm as Pyrrha panted rapidly. "Hmph. All that pathetic squirting and noise, and I barely touched you." the pale girl muttered gruffly.

Still caught in her orgasm, Pyrrha merely continued panting and stared at the other girl with wide eyes.

"Now...my turn!" the voice growled. Tira stripped off her tattered, ragged leggings and stood spreadeagled in front of Pyrrha with a hand at her hip.

" Eat me, wench!" she ordered aggressively.

Pyrrha stammered "B-but, I've never done that! I-I don't kn-"

" Well wench, you're going to learn now!" Tira barked.

Still bewildered at the command that was just given to her, Pyrrha froze as she felt the gloves being stripped from her hands. As Tira began to remove her own claw-like left gauntlet, she glared expectantly at the ingenue.

"Well...what are you waiting for?! It's not going to lick itself, wench!"

Whap!

"Oww!" The sting of tears gathered in Pyrrha's eyes again as the open palm struck the side of her cheek. Either from her impatience or the satisfaction of seeing the girl in pain, Tira delivered a second slap to her soft face. Lest she risk being hit again or berated more; the blonde gingerly stuck her tongue out and began to travel along the smooth flesh, entering the woman slowly. In spite of her ghostly pallor, Tira had begun to radiate warmth as a subtle purr of arousal crept from her lips. "Oooh..." Taking this as a mark of completion, Pyrrha slowed the pace and had begun to withdraw her tongue.

"...Is that it?! Go deeper!" the fiend's voice barked. Tira seized both of the girl's hands in a viselike grasp and forced them around her pale hips and backside.

Still blushing, Pyrrha complied and began to increase her speed; all the while squeezing at the lunatic's small but soft rear. In an uncharacteristically forward move, she began to suck and nibble very gently at the fleshy pearl within. It swelled and throbbed with every tease. Surprised at this feeling;Tira threw her head back and began to moan with abandon. She released a hand from her hip and gave a hard smack to the back of Pyrrha's head, yanking her blonde locks forward to ensure this service continued. The cry that followed was muffled as the girl began to move her tongue faster, lapping at the warmth.

"Ohh...Damned amazing for a first try!" she exclaimed before erupting into peals of laughter. The cackling eventually lost itself as the feral moans returned, longer and louder than before. Pyrrha winced as she felt a warm burst of moisture spill out onto her tongue and the bottom of her chin.

A brief bit of silence passed as the woman's pigtails swooped down with her head, lower body still writhing with pleasure. Panting, her neck rose back up as a jubilant smirk came over her face. "That felt great!" she chirped. Another fit of giggling. "Let's play some more!"

The brown leather boots were the first to go.

"Now to do away with those silly clothes!" Tira sang. Eiserne Drossel now in her hand, she positioned the serrated edge just at the tip of the brown embroidered collar;gesturing vertically above Pyrrha's body and toward the frilled edge of her skirt.

"Please don't do that! I beg you, don't rip my clothes off!" Pyrrha shrieked.

Tira laughed. "Silly girl! I was just kidding about _shredding_ them."

The blonde let out a hesitant sigh as she realized the implication of this joke. The vixen laid her weapon back to rest on the ground, and began smirking perversely. "Oh, fine. I'll go first, since you're being such a crybaby about it!" She quickly shed the remaining top half of her ripped outfit, and did a short taunting gesture that brought attention to her lithe figure and perky breasts. "Hah...what's the matter, you're getting excited now?"

Whether from lust or exasperation, the nymph put up little resistance to the pale hands that had begun undressing her. "You have a nice body," Tira cooed "- now let me have a closer look!". Pyrrha's face flushed, a stark contrast to the peach, nubile body that was now exposed and being groped.

Tira could barely contain herself as she pawed at the shy girl's tempting skin. While nowhere nearly as voluptuous as Sophitia had been, there was a pure sort of beauty about Pyrrha's figure that was only enhanced by her modest demeanor. A rare, innocent treat to be carefully savored.

" What a nice little ass!'' Tira squealed as she explored, rubbing and squeezing at the round behind that was common among the Alexandra women. Pyrrha blushed even harder at this ogling, and soon began to yelp at the sudden sting she was feeling. Carried away in her sadistic pleasure, Tira spanked both cheeks until they were warm and red.

She began tender massages and kisses at sensitive spots. The collarbone,thighs,and slim waist were all reddened with marks. Pyrrha began to feel that new warm and throbbing sensation again, this time even stronger as she felt Tira's body on top of her own. Skin on skin.

"Now to see those cute tits!" she squealed. Now, the fiendish girl held the blonde by the shoulders and lowered her own body to the same level. Tira began to rub her breasts against Pyrrha's. Both of their tender nipples were already beginning to perk up from the chill of the forest's air, but this increased friction only added to their collective arousal.

"Ah~!" the fair-haired girl began to moan. All that mattered right now was the pleasure her body was experiencing.

Tira ceased her rubbing, and now moved her hands directly toward Pyrhha's chest. She cupped the left breast into her respective hand and began licking from around the areola. With her free hand she began pinching and tweaking the nipple of the right. This teasing elicited more moans from Pyrrha, whose eyes were starting to roll back in ecstasy. "Aah...Tira...it feels so...good~!" she cried as her left nipple was enveloped in the steaming cave of Tira's mouth, being teased and moved around by her wild tongue.

The delicate moans were now muffled as Tira's tongue slithered over to meet Pyrrha's. Another deep wet kiss, starting slow and intimate but then warming up to become rougher and more animalistic. And now...pain? As the warm tongue continued to force its way down her throat, the girl began to feel a sharp sensation hitting her shoulder and bottom. She felt the sting of fresh scratches burning against the cold air. Tira had scratched the tips of her fingers into Pyrrha's back and behind. She opened her eyes to search for the incriminating hands,only to see them now being held up.

Tira finally pulled away from the forceful kiss, and glared at Pyrrha with a darkened gaze. She growled "This is getting tedious...I want to hear you scream!". She pushed roughly down on the girl, who yelped as the back of her body grinded against the pebbles and sharp scraps of twigs on the ground.

Tracing the fresh scratches on Pyrrha's shoulder with her fingers, she laughed darkly before moving in with her mouth. The taste of the innocent girl's blood seemed to intoxicate. Her black-rimmed eyes, usually seething with malice, were half-closed as she lustfully kissed and licked at the scratches. A true sadist at heart, nothing got her more aroused than to touch,see, smell,hear, and taste the pain that she had inflicted on the other girl. "...I'm starting to like you..." she purred sultrily into the ingenue's ear.

Tira was now blocking the blonde's legs with her torso, her pallid knees digging into the earth below. She straddled Pyrrha while grabbing her throat, and began to position the girl's clitoris against her own . The hot, throbbing sensations between the two were already starting to make the quiet girl shiver with lust. The intense pleasure could not be fully achieved for Pyrrha, as her red face began to contort with pain from the rugged earth that rubbed against her back and the harsh grip on her neck. Seeing this only excited Tira more, who began to thrust faster while letting out throaty moans.

The friction of the two began to speed up even more. Tira's small breasts bounced up and down rapidly as she rode harder against Pyrrha's body, relishing in the conflicting pleasure and agony painted on the young girl's face."Yes, scream for me...that's it!" she crowed. The villainess chattered with menacing laughter, which quickly gave way into loud moaning again as she felt the moist warmth of Pyrrha's tender flesh. She felt a wet burst as her eyes rolled back madly.

"Feels good!" the joyful voice cried out. "Mmmm, you're so cute and tasty..." the twisted woman whispered as she leaned in for one last kiss. Spent, the young blonde could only respond with a hard blush and quiet moans as her tongue lazily took Tira's in.


	2. Flower of Flesh and Blood

Her brother.

Her own brother, running from her in fear. The look on his face and the sting of his words cut through her with a sharpness, like that of the spirit sword he had pointed right at her.

Almost as if by cue, the mistress of the ravens herself emerged from the ashen air of the burning city.

"You see that, Pyrrha? You save his wretched life, and this is how he repays you! So much for blood..."

"It means nothing to these humans. They don't even try to understand you" she continued, violet eyes widened with a dark sort of sympathy. "That's how they treated me in the Bird of Passage...like I was a scourge. A curse!" Tira hissed.

"Is...is that really what Patroklos thinks of me?" Pyrrha asked softly, her darkened eyes on the verge of tears.

"It's what they ALL think of you! Of malfested like us. That's why we need to stay together, to fight back against those who would try to hurt and kill us!" Smirking crookedly, she pulled the girl into a tight embrace.

"Oh, Tira...I can only trust in you!"

"That's right, Pyrrha"

 _Only trust in me_ , the woman's two personalities hummed within her contentedly.

* * *

The night sky remained ever dark as the women continued their way out of the wreckage of the ruined town. With so many incensed humans out for the blood of the malfested, Tira emphasized that they lay low- as much as she would have enjoyed killing them, she did not wish to waste precious time.

"Tira...I can't go much further..." Pyrrha said, wincing in pain as her pace slowed noticeably.

" Why...do I feel like this?" she asked.

"Your body is weakened because it needs more soul's energy. It happens to those who have recently become malfested...you can become quite ill if you don't have enough of it, you see." Tira consoled, briefly thinking about an arrogant Frenchman and his daughter that she had encountered 17 years ago.

The blonde girl groaned in pain and cradled her aching head, struggling to keep up with the older woman's footsteps.

 _She's in no condition to fight,_ Tira's gloomy side remarked.

"It's alright Pyrrha. I know of a place we can rest for the night".

Whether it had been abandoned, or if its previous owner had met their end by Tira's hand, Pyrrha did not bother to ask the circumstances by which they had come across the old cottage. All she could think about was wanting the pain to stop.

 _I know what'll make her AND us feel better!_ Jolly sang within Tira's mind.

"Pyrrha..." she began.

"Yes, Tira?" the girl responded meekly.

"There's something I can do to help soothe you"

"R-really?"

"Yes~! If you're ready, of course". Tira gestured toward the creaky wooden stairs, grasped the girl's clawed hand, and up they headed.

* * *

Tonight was a strange one for Tira's demeanor. Temperamental as she was, as the ever loyal servant of the cursed sword, she would do anything to sate its master.

 _I am yours tonight. You, mine forever._

Pyrrha had never experienced such softness and intimacy like this with her for long. She stared at Tira's dark painted lips with a demure curiosity.

Her kiss was timid, hesitant. Waves of relief rode out all over her body as she felt the raw energy of souls seep through. A dreamlike expression came over her as she pulled away, opening her darkened eyes to face Tira. Something indescribable had come over her.

 _So warm._

A need.

"Tira..."

Pyrrha did not even finish her sentence, before the woman had gently eased her onto the small, soft bed.

Stripping off the tattered green and blue doublet and boots that were her clothing, Tira stood briefly and let her liege take in the sight before her. The warmth of candlelight shone beautifully across her pale body, every small dip and curve bathed in a yellow-orange glow. Gingerly, she began to hike up the blonde girl's skirt, delicately pinching the lacy edges between her pale fingers.

Pyrrha shuddered as she felt the heat of Tira's breath on her. Ever so tenderly, the woman slowly began to kiss and lick at the warmth, massaging the girl's hips.

 _She tastes so sweet..._ the jovial side lamented.

 _All the better to make her shake and scream!_ The morose side fired back.

Head now thrown back, Pyrrha moaned as the warm tongue danced between her thighs.

"Mmn~...!" she whined. Clawed hand now grasping tightly at Tira's lavender hair, she began to spread her legs further apart. Soul Edge's dark influence was in full effect as every inch of her body writhed and warmed with the energy of taken souls. A hazy look came over Pyrrha as she continued to shiver and moan. Before she could stop herself, a demonic rasp found its way out of her throat.

"...MORE!"

Tira obeyed quickly, her tongue circling and prodding even faster at the heat between Pyrrha's legs.

A mischievous smirk creeping across her face, she reached her fingers forward to squeeze at her maidenhood. "Yes...yes...! Just like that...oh!" Pyrrha groaned, her hips buckling and shaking through her orgasm. Panting heavily, she shrugged, soft blonde locks swaying downward and covering her eyes."Alright, you've had your fun..." Tira began, a familiar scowl forming.

"Now, hurry up and give it to me!"

* * *

"A-alright..."

Pyrrha undressed before her slowly, blushing ever so hard at the violet gaze that lingered on her body.

"FUCK ME!" Tira barked, slamming her hand onto the soft mattress.

The darkened, low voice escaped Pyrrha yet again.

"...SHUT UP!"

With a feral grunt, she foisted an aggressive, hungry kiss on Tira's dark lips. A complete reverse of the meek and tepid one from before. Panting, Tira gripped hard at the bedsheets, tongue brushing hotly against Pyrrha's.

 _Now that's more like it!_

Darkened eyes ablaze with lust, Pyrrha broke from the savage kiss to deliver a sensuous bite to the fiendish woman's neck. "Owh!" Tira's hand unclenching the sheets as she yelped.

"This is what you wanted..." Pyrrha whispered, licking warmly at Tira's shoulder before biting it sharply " _...right?!"_

"Ohh~! Yes!" Tira moaned, writhing to the equal pain and pleasure with a heated fervor.

"What about _this_?!" Pyrrha growled, slipping her left hand downward toward Tira's dripping sex, and grabbing at her pale thigh with the clawed right. "You like that?!" she continued, fingers slipping withease into the warmth.

"Mm...mmmh~!" Tira hummed, hand now shifting upward to cover her mouth"

 _How embarrassing to let the wench see me like this. To toy with me...like some wanton bitch!_

"No-" Pyrrha began, right arm snapping forth to grab Tira's hand and force it back down "- oh no, you don't. I want to hear you...scream and beg!" Quickening her pace, fingers burying deeper into Tira's sex while scratching at her breasts and neck.

 _Oh, but how it soothes!_

"Come for me!" Pyrrha shouted, clawed hand reaching forth to squeeze at Tira's small neck.

"Aah...ah~!"

Violet eyes rolling back in pleasure, Tira did just as she was told. Body dripping with hot sweat; she sighed contentedly, wrapping herself between Pyrrha's arms.

As the women lay in silence for the rest of the night, basking in the candlelight's warm glow, gazing sleepily at each other's faces and bodies as they lie in a heated tangle, a thought.

 _Mine._


End file.
